Christmas Angel
by iejabynks
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie got a child just for Christmas. My first Christmas fic... please R & R... The story inside is much better... i promise...


Christmas Angel

She sat and stared out the window as the snow falls lightly on the window. Her eyes empty and silent. Her emotions were vacant and glum. Her mind disconnected from her body, wondering in a land of dreams and wishes.

A young emergency room doctor entered her room silently. "Still awake?" He said startling the little girl. Her pale cheek crimsoned as she blushed. "I'm sorry for barging in." He apologized. "You room is the only one with lights on." He said.

"I couldn't sleep." She said quietly. Her voice have a high pitched shyness it them. The young doctor sat opposite her.

"I'm Carlisle." The young doctor said softly with a warm and caring voice. The little warm palm touched his cold ones. The touch most would react to but no reaction came from this little girl.

"I'm Sofea Angelic." She replied. Her small hands trembles as she pulled it away. "I've never seen you here." She said smiling.

"I'm not usually in the pediatrics units. I work in the ER." The young doctor replied. "Where are your parents, Sophie?" he asked as he trailed behind her as she walked to bed. Sofea just sat on the bed and fiddled with her teddy bear's ear. "Sofea?" he asked again. Sofea just shrugged her shoulders. "The nurse did call them right?" He questioned.

Sofea hesitated to answer. "I don't know." Sofea said avoiding Carlisle's eyes. Gently he cupped her chin so her sparkling eyes would meet his. Hints of tears starts to form in her eyes. "I never knew them."

Carlisle froze at her calmness. "I'm sorry." He blurted out. Sofea just smiled. "Sofea? Good god. My dear. Do you know what happened?" Carlisle asked. Sofea nodded an answer. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Sofea hesitated but somehow she felt like she could share her deepest darkest secret. "I never knew who my parents were." She started. "They had no records of me. I was not born in a proper place. I live in a community home since I could remember." Sofea said as a tear streak down her crimsoned cheek.

Gently and caringly, Carlisle wiped her tears away with his thumb. Sofea wanted so much to just tell him everything but she was afraid that he would not want to listen. Sofea turned her face away from the man as she realized the moment will soon end.

Carlisle spoke softly. "What's the matter little girl?" Sofea just shook her head as an answer. "Come on now, we're friends aren't we?" He said to her sweetly. Her eyes froze as they met Carlisle's. Her sad mouth cracked into a grin. "There, you have a very beautiful smile." Carlisle said. Shyly Sofea turned away from Carlisle.

A knock on the door startled the both of them. A middle aged nurse came in the room. "Dr. Cullen." She said surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here." She said politely. "I just have to take her blood pressure."

Carlisle just smiled at the nurse. "Mrs. Hartley." He paused. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked politely. The nurse just nodded. As soon as she finished tucking Sofea in bed, she went with Carlisle.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" she asked. She could not believe that the doctor knew her name.

"Sofea Angelic." He said carefully.

"She's gone through a lot for a person her age." Mrs. Hartley said. "Her mother left her when she was born, she have a defective heart." She sighed. "She might not make it to next year if she doesn't get her match soon."

"Mrs. Hartley, do you think if I discharge her for Christmas, someone would realize?" Carlisle asked. She just smiled. "Can you please bring the discharge letter for her?" The nurse just nodded and complied with Carlisle's request. "Thank you Mrs. Hartley."

"Dr. Cullen, she's a great kid. What you're doing is amazing." She said smiling to the young doctor. Carlisle entered the room and sat on her bedside. The first time that night he saw her face so fair and pale as pale as he was. Her chocolate brown hair lay as soft ringlets on the pillow. Her hands are warmer than his but not warm enough. Slowly she opened her eyes as she felt the cold touch of the young doctor.

"I'm sorry." Whispered softly. A gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Your eyes are golden." Sofea whispered. Her voice was a little hoarse. "Why are you still here?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to my house for Christmas. My sons and daughters would love to have kids in our home. So will my granddaughter." He said as he caressed Sofea's hair. Sofea just smiled. "Sofea, I'm serious. We'll go tonight." He said.

"But I'm on the standby list. What if a match is found?" Sofea asked a little concerned. Carlisle just smiled. "You don't mind me being an extra burden?" Sofea questioned.

"No, no, no my dear, you will never be a burden. Ever. You're an angel, god sent." Carlisle replied. "Is there any things you want to bring along?" He asked looking at the almost vacant of personal items hospital room.

"My teddy?" She quipped. Her hand trembles a little as she held it up. Carlisle just laughed at her. Mrs. Hartley came in with the released paper and then Carlisle carried the little girl to his car. He reclined the front passenger seat fully and laid Sofea then he buckled her in. "Carlisle, can I ask you something?" She said suddenly as the car was moving.

"Sure. Anything." Carlisle answered.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sofea asked. "Usually people try to get away from me. That's why I'm in a community home and not in foster care." She said naively. They young doctor was stunned to hear her said that. His eyes were glued to the road. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No." Carlisle quickly answered. "Well, Sofea, people usually like to run away from problem of thing and people who might cause them. People usually like to avoid being broken. They are afraid they might lose loose you once they are close to you." Carlisle explained as he touched the little hand lightly.

"You're not afraid of getting hurt?" She asked confused.

"I'll be shattered if you leave me. But I believe in god. If god is willing to give me more time with his angel, he will. If not, I'm still glad you came and give hope to me and my family." Carlisle smiled. The little girl smiled back and then snuggled to her teddy bear. "Do the teddy bear have a name?" Carlisle asked.

Sofea nodded. "His name is Emmett." She said proudly. "When I was three, I had no one other than the nurses at the hospital. A man came and he gave me this teddy. So I name it after him, so that I wouldn't forget him."

"Do you remember how he looked like Sofea?" Carlisle asked. Sofea again nodded silently.

"He was tall and big. Bigger than you. I remember he has a very gentle touch and I like his hair. It's brown like mine. His eyes are like yours. Golden but it has a little green in them." Sofea described the angel god brought to her.

"Oh, Sofea. You are going to love it in my home." Carlisle said. "Your big teddy bear, Emmett is my son." His face glowed as he speaks. Sofea smiled happily.

"Santa granted my wish." Sofea whispered softly.

"How so my dear?" Carlisle said as he pulled over in his garage.

"I wished for a family before I die." Sofea said as she sat and unbuckled the seat belt. In an instant Carlisle was beside her kneeling beside her.

"Esme going to blow out at you again, Carlisle." A booming familiar voice said. "Where were you anyway?" He asked again, and his voice was getting closer.

"Emmett." Sofea said excitedly. Her face flushed a little with color. Carlisle just smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Oh, thank you so much." She said throwing her arms around Carlisle. The young doctor rise slowly with the little girl in his arms. "Emmett." She said suddenly. Carlisle lowered himself and got the teddy bear and gave it to her.

"Carlisle?" Emmett said questioningly. His face suddenly froze as he saw the little girl Carlisle was carrying. "Angelic." He smiled. "Carlisle, this was the girl I was talking about. Good god. Where did you go?" He asked as Carlisle handed the little girl to Emmett. "I have not seen you for almost four years." He said hugging the little girl.

"I was admitted for most days of the year." Sofea answered. "I miss you so much." She said hugging him tightly. Her chest tightens in excitement, her heart raced and her whole body trembled in thrill and pain.

"I missed you too, my angel." Emmett uttered sweetly as they entered the house. "God I missed you." He said again and sat her on his lap as Esme and the rest of the family was being called. "You remember I told you about my wife?" Emmett asked. Sofea just answered with a simple nod. "You still remember my promise I made?"

Sofea nodded. She remembered exactly. Sofea stood up a little too fast as the rest of the family came into the living room. Her vision darkens and then it lights back up. "Hi." She said shyly. As Rosalie came into view her face lit up like a 1000 watt bulb. "Rose!" She exclaimed.

"Oh god, Sofea." Rosalie said as she picks the little girl up. "You grew up good. I missed you, little girl." Rosalie turned and faces Carlisle. "I never asked for anything ever before. Can I ask for one thing?" She asked.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" Carlisle said gently. Rosalie let Sofea down and went outside with the young father figure. Sofea stood there puzzled of what was going on. "Rosalie, we've talked about this before and I took the chances to take her for the holidays. You have to understand something. She's not getting better. To get a heart match for her blood type is next to impossible." Carlisle said sadly. "It takes months to make it official, Rose. There's no where around it. She might make it, she might not. First of all we have to talk to her about it. She's matured for her age. She knows what she wants."

"Four years ago, a group of kids was attacked by a newborn vampire. She was one of them. It was a miracle those kids were saved. Emmett and I were there. She was so terrified that she could not move. It was ever since then; Emmett and I visited her every week until the center said she checked out. A couple took her. We made a promised to her. More like Emmett made a promised to her that one day he would take her as his own." Rosalie elucidated. "Please Carlisle. Please let Emmett and I adopt her." She pleaded.

"Rose, this is not a game. Are you ready to become a mother to a sick child?" Carlisle questioned. Rosalie nodded confidently. "In other words, are you read to lose her when it's time?"

"Alice said it would be less than a week." Rosalie replied. Her eyes burned, tears would be streaming down her face if she could. "She's perfect Carlisle. Perfect. An angel. God send, for once Carlisle. Please." She pleaded. Carlisle felt as if he was unable to just say no to Rosalie's request this time. Heck, he wants the little girl to live with them.

Sofea was sitting between Emmett and Jasper while Alice was sitting in front of them. Sofea's pale face looks contented and at ease in a room surrounded with vampires. Not that she know of anyway. Maybe she was not that brave, her hand was clasp on Emmett's.

"Sofea, Rosalie and I have been talking." Carlisle started. "How do you feel if Rose and Emmett adopt you?" he asked. Sofea looked up at Emmett questioning him with her eyes. "It's entirely up to you. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"You're sure Emmett? Rose?" She asked.

Emmett picked her up and sat her back down in his lap. "Only if you want to." He said softly. Gently he caressed her hair. "Do you want to?" He asked. Sofea smiled and nodded lightly. "Thank god." Emmett said hugging the little girl.

"Can I call you dad?" Sofea whispered in Emmett's ear. A huge sly grin plastered on Emmett's face. He nodded slightly. "Do I get to call you guys Grandpa, Grandma, Uncles and Aunts?" Sofea said naively. Edward let a huge laugh. Jasper just smiled.

"Of course my dear." Carlisle replied. "Rose, take her upstairs to rest will you?" Carlisle instructed. Sofea looked up at Emmett. "He'll be up later, darling." Carlisle smiled. Sofea slid down and walked towards Rosalie.

Sofea placed her small hands in Rosalie's as they walked up the stairs slowly. "You okay, Sofea?" Rosalie asked as she trailed further and further as she walks. Sofea just nodded. "Sofea, you are not okay. Come here." Rosalie said picking her up. Sofea panted as Rosalie picked her up. "Carlisle!" Rosalie called.

Sofea's limp body in Rosalie's arm small and frail. Emmett ran and took her from Rosalie. "She's just too tired. Let's bring her up." Carlisle instructed. Emmett was shaken in fear, while Rosalie looks like she was guilt stricken. "She's going to be fine, Rose. Emmett." Carlisle just sighed looking at both the two new foster parents of Sofea.

"Sophie, please don't do this to me. Not again." Emmett whispered quietly in Sofea's ear. Sofea's hand moves in Emmett's. A big sigh of relief escaped him. "Thank god." He said as he kissed the little girl's forehead.

"I'm sorry." Sofea's voice hoarse and shaky. Emmett caressed hand lightly. Sofea looked at him. "Don't look so sad. I'm fine aren't I?"

"You scared me good, Sophie. Don't do that again." Emmett said. Sofea just smiled.

"I'll just have to get used to the stairs." Sofea joked. "I'm just too tired, dad. I forgot that I have a weak heart." Emmett let out a little laugh. Shaking his head lightly. Rosalie sat on the foot of the bed opposite Emmett. Her eyes were as sad as Emmett. She was even afraid to hold the little girl again. Afraid that she might break her little precious one.

"Sofea, you should rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Carlisle said as he motioned for the others apart from Emmett and Rosalie to leave the room. Sofea just smiled as soon as they bid their 'sweet dreams', the room were vacated for the three of them. It did not take long before Sofea drifted back to sleep.

*******

The sun was shining brightly when Sofea finally woke up from her exhausting sleep. Emmett waited for her tirelessly on the black couch at the corner of the room while Rosalie patiently waited with him. They watch her every breath, every move and listened to her every heart beat.

Emmett rose from the couch and sat beside the little girl. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Emmett said as he kissed Sofea forehead. Sofea smiled a sweet reply.

"Good morning, daddy." Sofea said smiling. "Morning, mom." She turned to Rosalie as she was walking toward her little precious being. "Why so sad?" She asked them with a soft tone. Emmett smiled at the little girl. He sighed and left the room. "Dad? I'm fine. Don't worry too much." Sofea said as she got out of bed.

Rosalie smiled at Sofea. "Okay now, daddy's girl. Go wash up, we're going out for lunch." Rosalie said as she handed a towel to the little girl. Sofea complied to her new found mother's order. Sofea walked lazily to the bathroom.

"Ma?" Sofea uttered before going in the bathroom. "Why daddy's girl?" She asked.

Rosalie let out a little laugh before replying to the little girl. "Because you're so close to him." she replied. "And you do look like him."

Sofea just laughed at the notion. As she disappears into the bathroom, the running showers sounds took place of the quiet late morning. Sofea got out of the bath being dried except for her hair. Rosalie sat her down and blow dried her hair naturally to a long brown locks. With a white ribbon, Rosalie tied her hair up to a high pony tail.

Sofea dropped her towel which was still wrapping her body and replace them with a pair of jeans and a light pink buttoned up shirt. "My god." Rosalie uttered in horror as she caught a glimpse of Sofea's scar on her chest. Quickly, Sofea buttoned up her shirt and neared Rosalie.

"Does it scare you mom?" Sofea asked her eyes were flat and without emotion. Rosalie fell silent. Sofea warm hand touched her and brought her back to earth. "Are you okay, mommy?" Sofea asked tenderly. Rosalie just nodded as her eyes burns with tearless cry.

"Come on now. They are waiting for us." Rosalie said. Her voice trembled. She scooped up Sofea's frail body in her arms and went to the living room. Edward and Bella as well as Reneesme were already there. The youngest Cullen was happily playing with Bella but Edward's stone cold features gave it away. Emmett, Jasper and Alice was nowhere in sight. "Hey Bella." Rosalie said as she put Sofea down. A child that she is, Sofea loves younger children. She went straight to where Reneesme was.

Reneesme giggled playfully as she included Sofea in her games of doll and bears. The four years old Cullen happily smiling and giggling with Sofea. "Reneesme, play nice. No biting." Bella warned the little Cullen and trailed behind Edward as he pulled Rosalie out of ear shot of the kids.

Sofea smiled at Bella and continued on to play with the younger girl. Rosalie felt a lump in her throat building as she the two little girls playing. One will live forever and one is counting the seconds for her calling.

"Alice saw something." Edward started. "Form Sofea." He added. Rosalie hushed him. She need not to hear more. "Rose, remember what we stand for. You can't do that to her or to yourself." He uttered sternly but with a hint of gentleness in his voice.

"Do what Edward?" Rosalie asked puzzled with his words. "You don't seriously think I could do that would you?" Rosalie uttered in disbelief. "She's a child!" She said raising her voice. Reneesme and Sofea stopped what they were doing, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle rushed to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Emmett questioned the three of them. None answered. He looked to Alice for an answer. Alice just nodded at him. "It was never going to happen. We know that." Emmett said. "I'm never going to let it." Emmett said even before Edward has the chance to open his mouth.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Sofea asked looking up at furious Emmett and fuming Rosalie. Emmett instantly cooled down upon the sight of the little girl. Sofea neared her adopted father who instantly hoisted her up in his arms.

"It's just a misunderstanding. It's nothing." Emmett said softly. Bella was surprised by the gentleness and the softness in Emmett's usual booming and loud voice.

Esme and Alice pulled Bella and Rosalie outside. Quietly they spoke to each other. All Sofea could see is them nodding and sighing. "Daddy?" Sofea spoke, as Emmett and the rest of the guys entered the living room. "Why were you so angry? Is it because of me?" She asked.

Emmett smiled at her. "No, darling. It's not about you." Emmett said quietly as he caressed her hair. Emmett took a long deep breath. Sofea's delicate scent lured him. It smelt so sweet and inviting. The scent of innocent virgin blood with a tinge of honey and lavender on her made it more irresistible. "I have something to tell you. But no time seems like the right time to do so." He said quietly. As if it was a cue for the rest to leave the room, Carlisle stood up first as if to lead them out. "I think you should all be here." Emmett said looking at them.

"Daddy? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Sofea asked. Her voice filled with wariness. Emmett instantly shook his head. "Daddy, you can tell me if you regretted your decision of taking me as your child." Sofea said looking down at her feet.

"Good lord, no, Love." Emmett said cupping her chin up to make her eyes meet his. "Not at all." He spoke. Sofea's eyes welled up as she speaks and it broke Emmett's heart in pieces to see her blaming herself for his thoughts. "Don't cry, beautiful." He spoke softly. "I wanted to keep it a secret from you. But you are smart. You would know sooner or later. And it is better if you know it from me." He said. Sofea's eyes questioned him. "We are not exactly humans." Emmett started.

Sofea let out a huge sighed as she heard that. "Thank god." She whispered quietly.

"Why darling?" Emmett asked.

"Mr. Andrews told me everything. But I said it was not true." Sofea started.

"About what?" Emmett questioned the little girl. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle came closer.

"He said grandpa and you are vampires. He said you are bad. I told him you might not be like me and him, you might not die but you are certainly not bad. You are my savior." Sofea replied. Her arms wrapped around Emmett tightly as if she would never let him go.

Alice peeked into the living room. Jasper nodded at her noting that Sofea knows about what they were. A loud honk blared, jolting them from the perfect moment. "Come on, let's meet my friends." Little Reneesme said excitedly as she pulled on Sofea's hand.

"Nessie, don't run." Edward called. Reneesme complied and walked at a fast pace with her slightly older new friend trailing behind her.

"Jacob." Reneesme exclaimed as soon as she saw her elder friend as he was coming down from his pickup. "Jacob, see I have a new sister." She said excitedly. Seth and Leah followed suit and went out of the truck as well. Sofea smiled shyly at them.

Leah smiled back and knelt down. "What's your name, little girl?" She asked.

"Her name is Sofea Angelic. She's my new sister. But Emmett and Rosalie are her adopted parents." Reneesme said enthusiastically. Leah just smiled at Reneesme's reaction. Just like when Seth was born and she was so excited to be a big sister. "Sofea, that's Leah and that, is Seth." Reneesme said pointing to the two siblings. "And this one is Jacob. He's my mom's best friend and mine too." Reneesme said in one breath.

The other Cullens and Hales smiled and giggled at Reneesme's enthusiasm towards Sofea. "Alright, Nessie. Before your father blow up, we better go." Jacob joked. Sofea giggled and went back to Emmett.

"You okay?" Emmett asked quietly. Sofea just nodded. "Are you a little tired?" He asked. Again Sofea nodded. "Do I need to do something?" Emmett questioned the little girl. She just smiled. Emmett let out a long breath, while thinking. The others happily chatting away waiting for their other guests to come before going to their family gathering.

Sofea giggled. "I need my medication, daddy." She smiled. "You're so worried all the time." She whined as Emmett excuses themselves and went to their room as he carried her on his back.

"You make me worry all the time. I never had a child before." He said. Sofea just giggled and laid her head on Emmett's back. "Do you have any idea of where we are going?" Emmett asked gently to Sofea. Sofea just shook her head on Emmett's back. "Little Nessie didn't tell you anything?" He asked.

"Nope." Sofea said quietly.

"Okay." Emmett gave up and sat her down and he went through her backpack that she brought with her when she came and found two small orange bottles. "Which one?" He asked.

"Both." Sofea replied and took her pills with some water. "Why daddy? Why would Nessie tell me?" She questioned.

"Because her father is the master plan and apparently no one else knows." Emmett answered. "Better?" Emmett smiled at his young child. Sofea nodded in return. "And I think, Seth has a little crush on you." Emmett said as he swung Sofea back on his back.

"He does not." Sofea said hitting Emmett on his back. "Dad, I'm seven and dying, I don't think I'm that crushable." She said as she throws her arms around Emmett's neck. Emmett just sighed at her comment.

"He don't know that." Emmett replied his voice solemned. Sofea giggled.

"He is good looking isn't he?" Sofea mumbled quietly as a smile formed on her face. Emmett just laughed at her comment. "But you are more handsome, daddy." She said quickly. Renee and Phil as well as Charlie came to complete the clan before they move out.

Again Sofea being introduced to the family. Sofea Angelic McCarthy Cullen. Rosalie admitted the name really suited the little girl since she does look like Emmett's little girl. 'My Little Angel' Emmett called her. 'Daddy's little girl' Rosalie dubbed her. Sofea was glad she had been picked into this perfect family.

That day they spent for last minute shopping, for Christmas gifts. A man in a Santa suit sat on the chair and just waited for kids to tell him their wishes. Reneesme wanted to go, so instead of asking her father or mother to go, she dragged Sofea who just finished her food at that moment. Reneesme got in line in front of Sofea. When it came t her turn, Reneesme sat on the man's lap and whispered her wishes.

"How about you little girl?" The man in the Santa suit asked. Sofea turned around and smiled at the man.

"I'm just accompanying her." Sofea replied.

"You must have something you wish for." The man said.

Sofea sighed. "Would you send my thankfulness to God?" She started. "He gave me my greatest wish. He brought a perfect family for me." She said.

"Is that all?" The man questioned in disbelief. Reneesme smiled at the elder girl as she hold Sofea's hand. "If every kid is like you, then Santa will be out of business." He joked.

Sofea smiled. "Unless Santa can send me a new heart, the toys would mean nothing when I am gone." She said as she walked with the puzzled little girl beside her. Reneesme ran to her mother and asked of what Sofea had said. Sofea just went back to her seat beside Emmett who have heard the whole thing between his daughter and the man in Santa suit.

Emmett picked up her and sat her on his lap. Sofea laid her head on his chest. Contently listening to the unbeating heart. "I'd give mine if I could." Emmett whispered to her. Sofea just smiled. She shook her head.

The day had worn both Reneesme and Sofea out. Rosalie drove as Emmett was holding his sleeping child in his arms. He made it seem like Rosalie's existence in Sofea's life is almost non existence. A hint of jealousy was there, but Rosalie did not bother about it, she loves her too. Just that Sofea had always been closer with Emmett. Her big teddy bear. As they got home, Emmett laid her on the bed.

Emmett pulled Rosalie out of the room and to the empty kitchen. "Rose, I know it seems like I'm taking her to myself. I know you were the one who fought for her, but I just couldn't help it." Emmett apologizes.

Rosalie held him close. "She loves you. I'm ever willing to share you with a child. I love her too." Rosalie cried. "I just don't know how to show it. I don't know how to tell her." She said as she pulls away from the embrace.

"I love you too, mom." An angelic voice said from the door way. Her face pale and sick. Rosalie quickly picked her up into her arms. Emmett wrapped his arms around both women he loves and cherish. The little girl eventually fell back to sleep in Rosalie's arm.

They went back up and lay on the bed. With Sofea between them, quietly they whispered and talked through the night. "Merry Christmas, love." Emmett whispered to Sofea's ear.

"Merry Christmas, my dear." Rosalie whispered in the other. Sofea smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Merry Christmas, mom, dad." She said as she opened her eyes and sat up on bed. Her hands trembled as she pushed her body to a sitting position. Her body is weakened and her heart was giving out.

Rosalie smiled and kissed her forehead and then they went down stairs together. Esme had planned for them to open their present before the guests for the Christmas dinner would arrive. They were all given their part for the dinner. Right after breakfast, they had gone to work.

Sofea, Rosalie and Emmett were to help Esme with the food, while Edward, Jasper and Bella was to help Alice with the decoration. "Emmett, head's up." Jasper called as he tossed the Christmas Angel to Emmett. Emmett caught it and just looked at him. "Let Sofea put it up." He said smiling.

Gladly the little girl sat on Emmett's shoulder and put it up with her trembling hands. "Thank you, uncle Jasper." She smiled as Emmett let her down.

"I could not find a decent thing, so, I thought this might be my birthday present for you." Jasper replied. They all sat in the living room as Esme and Carlisle hand them gifts that were placed under the tree.

Starting with Reneesme who was more than excited to see her gifts, one by one they opened their gifts. "I've got the best gift of all." Sofea said happily as they all were talking about their favorite gifts to each other. "All of you gave it to me." She continued. "You all give me the family that I've prayed for. That is the best gift anyone could ask." She said.

Emmett picked her up and put her on his lap. "You are our greatest gift from, god." Rosalie said. "You still have not opened the gift Alice and Jasper gave." Rosalie reminded her. A white dress and a silver oval pendent.

Sofea thanked them and they tidied the place up back again before the guests arrive. As soon as the ring of the turkey was done, the first guest was already at the doorstep. Charlie. Then one by one came and filled the dining room table.

"Let us start with a prayer." Carlisle spoke. They joined their hands and bowed their heads, "Thank you lord for the feast we have today. We thank you for the many ways you have blessed us this day. We are grateful each of those who are gathered around this table. We ask you to bless us and our food and to bless those we love who are not with us today. In our gratitude and love, we remember your humble birth into our lives and pray for those who are without enough to eat. We remember the stable in which you were born and pray for those who have no place to live. We remember your challenging message of caring and giving and we pray for peace in families and nations throughout the world. We bless you and give you thanks in your Spirit who brings our hearts to life the Christmas Day and forever. Amen." Carlisle uttered.

Sofea sat on Emmett instead of her chair. She lean back her head to his chest. Her face as white as theirs. Emmett's mind filled with wariness and fear. For the first time in a while, Rosalie did not think about her looks and appearance. Sofea glanced at Seth, he was as uncomfortable as her parents were. He was too quiet. Maybe Emmett was right, she thought.

"Daddy?" She whispered quietly as she looks up at her father figure. Emmett just looks down to his little girl. "Do I look that bad? Why is everyone looking so sad?" She asked. Emmett just shook his head.

"They are just worried." Emmett replied quietly. "Why aren't you eating, darling?" Emmett questioned. Sofea just shrugged.

"I feel so tired." Sofea said quietly.

"That's because you barely eats anything my, dear. Now eat something." Emmett said softly as he shifts Sofea to her chair and excuses himself. To their surprise, Seth followed suit. The young wolf followed the glum vampire to the cold dark blanketed night sky. "What?" Emmett asked. His voice low and trembling.

Seth kept his distance. "Emmett, I'm sorry." The young boy started. Emmett turned and questioned him with his looks. "I'm so sorry for having feelings for your child." He spoke. Emmett just replied with a short laugh.

"Seth, you can imprint on Sofea all you want. I don't mind it at all. Not at all." Emmett said as he neared the young boy. He sighed. "Sofea's getting weaker by the hour. I don't know if she could make it to New Year." Emmett said as he touched the young boy.

"What do you mean?" Seth questioned.

"Sofea has a weak heart. If she doesn't get a new one soon, she would not make it through the week." Emmett said, his voice trembles. "Seth, really, I would not mind it at all if you like her."

"Really? Because in there it looks like you were disturbed. Why did you come out?" The young boy questioned. Emmett just sighed.

"I need to get some air." Emmett sighed. "I could not accept that I am going to lose her. I'm going to have to let her go." He said shaking his head.

A small warm hand touched Emmett's hand. He looked down only to see the Sofea looking up at him. Her tiny body wrapped in layers of fabric was still shivering inside. Emmett picked her up and looked over to Seth. Almost instantly Sofea felt her cheeks getting warm.

"You're blushing." Emmett whispered in her ears. Sofea smiled and laid her head on his shoulders.

"Daddy, let's go in. It's freezing out here." Sofea said diverting what Emmett had just said. "Come on, Seth." She said as she looked over at Seth, smiling at the sadden boy.

"I think I need a moment alone." Seth said with quivering voice as he held back his tears. "I'll join you guys inside later."

"Seth, come on." Emmett spoke quietly. The younger boy just trailed behind him. Sofea made a silly face at Seth as she was being carried inside. A smile curved on his face. "He likes you too, you know." Emmett whispered in Sofea's ear.

"Daddy…" Sofea whined.

"Don't even think of calling me that." Emmett joked at Seth. Seth let out a laugh. "Hey, I'm serious." Emmett said. Sofea tiredly lid her head back down on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett gently caressed Sofea's hair as she closed her eyes. "You're tired aren't you?" He asked. Sofea just nodded in reply.

"Grandpa wants to take the family picture. He said this is the most complete family picture he could get." Sofea said. Emmett just sighed, this was their first ever normal Christmas ever. The first and might be the last. At least for him.

Carlisle arranged them to all fit in the photograph that he is taking. Emmett in the right corner holding Sofea in his arms and Rosalie by his side, while Jasper and Alice was on the left of the group. Edward, Bella and Reneesme were in the middle and he placed himself and Esme in front of the group. The others just filled in the voids between them. Seth took his place in front of Emmett just near enough for him to be in the shot with Sofea.

Midnight came close and they all dispersed to their homes. Seth and Jacob reluctantly bid their farewell and went. Emmett laid exhausted Sofea on the bed, then Rosalie traded her Christmas dress for a nightgown.

"Good night, my dear." Rosalie whispered as she kissed Sofea's forehead.

"G'night, mom." Sofea said sleepily. Emmett sat on her bed and lay beside his little girl. Somehow he had a feeling she was going to leave them that night. Rosalie sat on her other side. "Night, dad." She said as she leaned her head slightly towards Emmett.

Both Emmett and Rosalie were overwhelmed with grief. Sofea's heart gradually slowed down as her breath was getting shallower and harder. Rosalie's body trembled in sadness, a broken sob escaped from her, Emmett fell silent. All he could feel was numbness.

Rosalie dressed Sofea in the dress Alice gave her that evening. Emmett sat as still as a statue unmoving, numb, as if he was frozen in time. His mind was blanked and he was not breathing. His eyes fixed to one thing. His daughter's little teddy bear. The very one he gave her years before.

"She's gone." He spoke finally as Esme neared him. "She left me." He said naively. Emmett held on to the teddy bear. Emmett just stood up and walked away from the room. He ran as far as he possibly could. With no direction he just ran and ran to wherever his feet took him. When he came to a hat, he was in front of Seth's house.

Seth sank to his knees as he sees a broken father in his drive way. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. "Does Nessie know?" Jacob asked as he came out from the living room. Emmett shook his head.

*******

A simple service was done at the meadow. Seth was nowhere to be found. Emmett sat broken as he sees his daughter for the very last time. Emmett placed her teddy bear on her chest. "I'll always be with you, my child." Emmett whispered. A sad howl wailed long and distend, a crying wolf. A broken boy.


End file.
